


Zoo Visit

by Guardian



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hope has two dads, Superfamily, original superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/pseuds/Guardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nate and Hope admire the animals and Wade is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dragonflydevi

"Look, Dad!" Hope yanked on Nate’s shirt. "Look how tall they are!"

"Hmm," Nate stopped scouring the crowds for a second and obligingly looked at where Hope was pointing. It was nothing new to him, but Hope was beside herself with excitement and he couldn’t help but smile. "Those are giraffes, honey. They grow up to twenty feet high, making them the tallest land animals."

"I wish I was that tall. Do you think that might be my super power?"

"It could be," Nate nodded. "But in the mean time…" he let go of her hand and stooped to pick Hope up. She shrieked, giggling as he set her onto his shoulders.

"I can see everything!" Hope shouted, her heels kicking Nate’s shoulders in her excitement. He didn’t say anything, just gently held onto her ankles to still them as they walked to the next animal exhibit.

"Let me know if you see Wade," Nate said. "He should be at one of the concession stands."

A few minutes later, Hope’s fingers tightened in Nate’s hair, pulling for his attention. “I found him!”

Nate sighed in relief, but couldn’t see Wade through the crowded walkways of the zoo. “Please tell me he isn’t actually trying to buy a cotton candy pizza.”

"No," Hope said, and Nate felt another touch of relief. "He’s playing with a big striped kitty cat."

… “WADE!”


End file.
